


Under the Tree

by Zinderella



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinderella/pseuds/Zinderella
Summary: “Seems luck is on my side today. What do ya say, Magoichi, wanna have some fun?”





	Under the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been playing Samurai Warriors (the first one) and honestly Magoichi needs to stop pretending he’s only into girls. I’ve seen the way you talk and look at Keiji. 
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are mine.

Magoichi sighed and popped the last piece of dango in his mouth. No luck with women and the interesting looking guy on the big horse seemed to rally for the Oda. And the sunny afternoon weather had taken a turn for the worse and it was now pouring rain.

 

It was the heavy rain that forced Magoichi to seek shelter under a large tree. It wasn’t completely waterproof, but being slightly damp was preferable to feeling like a drowned rat. “At least it’s still pretty warm,” he sighed and leaned more comfortably against the tree trunk. He was just starting to nod off when the sound of hooves mixed with the sound of the rainfall. 

 

“Hey, is there room for two more?” 

 

Magoichi looked up and saw the same blond guy he had met earlier in front of the dango shop. He had an umbrella but all it had done had been to keep the guy’s hair and face dry. His pants were clinging to his legs, the coat’s sleeves to his muscular arms and his shoes were positively dripping with water. But still the guy had a grin on his face. His horse on the other hand, a magnificent beast, looked sullen with it’s ears flat on it’s head, rivets of water falling downs it’s flanks and head.  

 

“Sure, that horse of yours looks kinda fed up”. 

 

The blond man grinned even wider, folded the umbrella and jumped off the horse. 

 

“Hear that Matsukaze, this nice fella is worried about your well being, isn’t that nice?” 

 

The horse whinnied slightly and walked promptly under the tree. 

 

“I’m Keiji, by the way. What’s your name?” Keiji asked while freeing Matsukaze from his saddle and reins. Magoichi sat up a little and introduced himself. 

 

“Aren’t you afraid he’s going to run off?” he asked when Keiji left the horse untied and just poured some oats on a groove formed by roots on the other side of the tree. 

 

“Never, our bond is too strong!” Keiji laughed and patted the eating horse once. “Also, he hates the rain.”

 

Magoichi watched as Keiji proceeded to untie the thick belt and peeled his wet jacket off. The blond didn’t wear a shirt, just some white wrappings which covered his lower abdomen. His chest was well defined and Magoichi could see how the man’s nipples had been rubbed by the wet fabric; they were stiff and slightly red. Keiji then turned to put his jacket on a low hanging branch to dry. This gave Magoichi a very nice view of the blond man’s muscular back. Maybe today won’t be a total waste after all, he thought. 

 

“So, didn’t I see you going the other way a while back? To the Oda camp?” 

 

Keiji turned his head and grinned. “You did. But then I heard the camp is more than a day’s ride away and it was starting to rain. Besides,”  he turned fully and began to unwrap the white cloth around his torso, “I bumped into this pretty brunette and decided to try my luck.” 

 

Magoichi’s gaze had been following the unraveling cloth (and the skin left exposed) but at Keiji’s words his eyes snapped up to the blond’s face. Keiji looked amused but also pleased. 

 

“Seems luck is on my side today. What do ya say, Magoichi, wanna have some fun?” 

 

Magoichi stared, momentarily stunned.  “You followed me?” 

 

“No, I went back to the dango place but you had left so I just rode around and then saw this tree. Finding you was luck. But hey, if you’re not interested, I’ll just wait here for the rain to stop. No need to be weird about it.” 

 

Magoichi stood up, unbuckled the belt holding his coat together, shrugged the garment off and let it fall to the ground. “Now who the hell was saying I’m not interested?”  

 

As soon as the words had been uttered Keiji moved swiftly to pin Magoichi against the tree, one hand against the trunk and the other curling around the other man’s jaw, his thumb sweeping and catching Magoichi’s lower lip. Keiji’s grin widened a notch and showed off sharp teeth. 

He then moved closer so that they were pressed together and Magoichi placed his hands on Keiji’s waist, one wandering downwards to get a handful of the blond’s ass. “Hah, good direction,” Keiji murmured against Magoichi’s lips before closing the distance and kissing him. 

 

The two warriors kissed intensely, tongues sliding, teeth nipping playfully until Magoichi just couldn't take it anymore. He let his head fall against the tree, gasping for air. Keiji took the opportunity and started placing wet kisses on his neck. “Do you mind if I leave marks?” he asked between licks and Magoichi grunted out a permission for as many marks as necessary, providing they would lead to getting naked in the near future.  Preferably as soon as possible. Keiji laughed breathlessly and proceeded to suck and nibble on Magoichi’s neck before letting his hand wander down to wrap around Magoichi’s still covered cock.  He gave it a firm stroke, his other hand busy with the brunette’s chest, pinching a nipple until Magoichi was pushing his hips and chest forwards, mouth hanging open. 

 

It had been Keiji’s intention to tease and take his time, even if it was limited by their open location, but Magoichi had rendered his plans all but useless. Keiji worked quickly to undo their trousers just enough to free them both and closed a hand around them. For Keiji the rough slide of his calloused hand, Magoichi’s hot member against his own and the way the brunette’s hands kept squeezing his ass, was very close to perfection. Whimpers fell from Magoichi’s lips as the wetness seeping from their cocks eased the slide of Keiji’s big hand. 

 

The world had narrowed down to the warmth of Keiji’s skin and the intense pleasure brought by his rough strokes. Soon Magoichi felt Keiji tense. The blond warrior snapped his eyes up, the intense gaze pinning Magoichi as effectively as his muscular frame. Then Keiji leaned forward and caught his lips in a searing kiss just as Magoichi felt Keiji’s release between them. The warm wetness, Keiji’s tight hold and his bruising kisses sent Magoichi over the edge moments later. His shout muffled by Keiji’s tongue and lips.  

 

Gradually Magoichi became aware of the tree bark pressing into his back, the sound of the rain falling still and the now uncomfortable dampness in his trousers. They were a mess. Keiji was breathing deeply and leaning heavily against him. 

 

“Ah, sorry about the mess. I’ll make it up to ya,” Keiji muttered into his neck while deftly doing up both of their trousers.

 

“How,” Magoichi cleared his throat, “what did you have in mind?  These are quality garments and need special attention, you know.”

 

Keiji’s grin was dazzling. “Trust me, I know just the place. We can leave as soon as the rain stops.”  He sat down and pulled Magoichi next to him. An arm wrapped around Magoichi’s shoulders and pulled him close as Keiji explained in great detail how he was going to make amends for the ruined clothing. It mostly involved getting Magoichi naked on a futon and throwing his clothes to the furthest corner of the room. It sounded like an excellent plan. 


End file.
